Yellow Diamond (Cartoon Parody)
Yellow Diamond is the minor antagonist of Cartoon Parody, and the main antagonist of the episodes "Back to the Homeworld" and "Change your Mind". She is a galaxy-defending archaeologist, who appears to be a temperamental ally of the Homeworld Gems, who is later revealed actually a resentful, successful and cunning version of Yellow Diamond from an alternate timeline, and also Garnet's current arch-nemesis. She is voiced by the male actor Patrick Warburton. Biography Peridot describes Yellow Diamond as "the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational and efficient decider ever to exist in the universe". Later on, Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator to call Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond takes over the call after her Pearl talks to Peridot. She asks Peridot how her mission to Earth was, where Jasper's whereabouts are, and what happened to the ship. Yellow Diamond thanks Peridot for her report, and tells her that she would be sending a ship to her location to pick her up, but Peridot continues the call, telling Yellow Diamond that they should terminate the Cluster because the Earth has so many resources. Yellow Diamond disagrees because she wants the Cluster to emerge and for the Earth to die. This causes the two to get into an argument and eventually leads to Peridot insulting Yellow Diamond. After the call is over, Yellow Diamond remotely detonates the Diamond Communicator in anger. Later, Yellow Diamond kidnaps Steven, the Crystal Gems, and Connie and revealing her true colors by planning to destroy the Earth with the Cluster. Once they pretend they are not, Yellow happily leaves. In the Diamond Throne Room, Yellow finds the idea of Steven throwing a ball to be brilliant, as the return of Pink Diamond would mark the beginning of Era 3. She instructs her Pearl to go over Homeworld's customs with Steven since he has no memories from Pink Diamond's time on Homeworld. As the ball begins, Yellow Pearl announces Yellow's entrance to the crowd, and she compliments Steven on having a big turnout. Later, however, when Steven and Connie accidentally fuse on the dance floor, Yellow scolds them and uses her electrokinesis to poof Garnet, Opal, and a Jade fusion. Yellow then throws Stevonnie into an unknown room to think about what they did wrong, claiming that Pink has gone too far, even for her own standards. Blue Diamond takes Steven and Connie to Yellow Diamond's Palace to retrieve the Crystal Gems, to which Yellow Diamond questions what they are doing. Blue clearly states her intent to return the Crystal Gems to Earth, as they are happier there than they are on Homeworld. Yellow yells at Blue to take Steven and Connie back to the prison tower, but Blue refuses and the two begin to fight. While Blue and Yellow are distracted with their fight, Steven and Connie retrieve the bubble the Crystal Gems are contained in. Steven creates a bubble around him, Connie and the Gems as Blue and Yellow's fight causes them to break through a wall. Yellow angrily yells at Blue, asking why she would hurt her closest companion and a fellow Diamond. In anger, Yellow attacks Blue with her destabilizing electrokinesis repeatedly until Steven throws his shield at her hand, causing her to stop. Steven yells that Yellow doesn’t have to fight, but Yellow refuses, rebutting that they all have to make sacrifices to appease White Diamond and maintain the "perfection" of the Gem Empire. Garnet is brought back to life and then attacks her, causing the ship to explode, but the heroes escape and travels back to the present-day Beach City. Afterwards, she cries out in defeat while swearing revenge on Garnet, but before being taken away by her former guards. Appearence Gallery Cartoon Parody - Aquamarine and the other villains.png Tumblr okbq5jhXX31rjo3hlo1 r1 1280.png Trivia Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal